Daughters
by Olivia.K.A
Summary: Bones doit faire face à sa vie sentimentale et familiale.
1. Chapter 1

**C1**

Tempérance n'avait jamais pensé avoir a faire un tel choix. Depuis le départ de Sully quelques semaines plus tôt, Brennan ne se sentait pas bien. Le départ de Sully avait été une grosse déception. Mais Brennan étant Brennan, elle refusait de montrer toute sorte de tristesse. Mais désormais, elle avait un secret a cacher.

\- Une grossesse ?

Angela criait presque.

\- Angela... Je n'avais pas prévu cela. Sully et moi n'avions rien prévu. Son départ... rend tout beaucoup plus compliqué. Je ne suis pas prête a être mère.

\- Le seras tu un jour ? Est ce que tu veux des enfants un jour ? demanda Angela.

Tempérance détourna le regard.

\- Je ne sais pas. Avoua t elle.

Angela se leva du sofa.

\- Ma chérie, Sully est parti. Certes. Mais il se peut que cet enfant soit une chance pour toi d'entrevoir une nouvelle facette de la vie. Tu connais tellement de choses. Mais tu ne connais pas la maternité. Peut être est ce la une chance de devenir plus qu'une anthropologue.

\- Mais Booth... Commença Bones.

\- Oh. Je vois. Souri Angela. Tu t'inquiètes de la réaction de Booth.

\- Non. Pas du tout.

\- Ma chérie. Cela saute aux yeux. Sauf aux votre. Ria t elle.

Angela quitta la pièce, laissant Bones seule avec ses pensées.

Bones ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Le réveil était difficile depuis quelques jours. La fatigue était importante. Elle se prépara et parti pour le Jefferson.

\- Bones !

Booth courait derrière elle.

\- Je suis très occupée. J'ai des ossements a identifié.

\- Je sais. Justement. Pas de nouvelles informations ?

\- Pas encore. Je viens juste d'arriver.

Bones entra dans son bureau. Elle attrapa plusieurs dossiers avant de se diriger vers le squelette.

\- Vous m'ignorez ? demanda Booth.

Bones se tourna vers lui.

\- Non. Je suis occupée. Et vous me dérangez.

Booth resta en arrière, tandis que Bones partait rejoindre les ossements qu'elle devait examinait. Elle regrettait d'avoir a agir ainsi, cependant, expliquer à Booth qu'elle était enceinte de Sully lui semblait être la pire des idées. Elle ne savait même pas si elle garderait ce bébé. La maternité n'était pas dans ses plans, en tout cas, pas si tôt. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle deviendrait mère après avoir épousé un brillant scientifique, ou anthropologue, qui comprendrait ses raisonnements et son travail. Sully était un homme particulièrement agréable aux yeux de Bones mais elle n'avait pas envisagé plus. Booth l'attirait. Mais elle refusait de l'admettre. Non seulement de l'admettre à Angela, sa meilleure amie, mais aussi à elle même. Car l'admettre reviendrait à faire face a une quelconque sorte de sentiments. Mais Bones avait également accepté que sa vie serait elle. Juste elle et des ossements.

Bones travaillait des heures durant, tentant de comprendre, de résoudre le meurtre de cette jeune femme. Son esprit essayait sans cesse de rester concentrer sur ce meurtre, mais les hormones la rendait facilement émue face à cette affaire. Booth tournait autour de Bones. Il n'osait lui parler. Elle semblait distante envers lui. Booth était quelques peu peiné. Il ne comprenait pas. Qu'avait Bones contre lui ?

 _Trois semaines plus tard_

Brennan était assise dans son lit. Son ventre commençait a sortir. Elle ne pouvait désormais que difficilement le cacher. Désormais elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle devrait le dire. Elle avait désormais décidé d'aller passer la première échographie de sa grossesse.

Booth frappa à la porte de Brennan. Elle enfila rapidement un large et long gilet. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit son ventre. Elle ouvrit la porte et le laissa entrer.

\- Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Bones.

Elle s'installa dans le sofa.

\- Bones... Je vois bien qu'il y a un problème. Je ne comprends pas. Que se passe t-il ?

\- Rien. Je suis très occupée.

\- Il y a plus que cela. Insista Booth.

Bones devait tout dire.

\- Je suis enceinte. De Sully. Souffla t-elle.


	2. Chapter 2

**C2**

Peu de choses me faisaient peur. La mort ne m'effrayait pas. Pas plus que le sang. Mais être mère célibataire me faisait peur. Je n'avais aucune connaissance réelle de la maternité, je n'avais jamais eu a m'occuper d'un bébé. Désormais, je devais envisager d'adapter mon appartement pour un enfant, et penser à une éducation.

Booth était bouche bée face à moi. Il ne semblait pas bien accepté l'annonce de ma grossesse. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, ni quoi faire. Et je ne comprennais pas vraiment non plus sa réaction.

\- Booth ?

Il s'installa sur le sofa à mes côtés.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Soufflais je. Je n'ai pas pris de décision. Je n'ai pas choisi de garder cet enfant ou de le garder. Ce n'était rien de prévu. Sully et moi, comme vous le savez, avons eu une relation. Mais il est parti. Et je suis seule. Je ne sais pas élever un enfant. Je ne suis pas faite pour être mère.

\- L'avez vous dit à Sully ? Demanda Booth.

Je détournais le regard.

\- Je n'ai plus aucun contact avec lui. Sully est parti. Il reviendra dans un an. Et rien ne dit qu'il reviendra ici. Je pense... Je pense qu'il est mieux qu'il n'en sache rien.

\- Je pense que vous avez tort. Sully est parti, mais il ne vous a pas abandonner parce que vous étiez enceinte, puisqu'il n'en sait rien. Il est parti mais avant cela, il vous a proposer de l'accompagner. Vous devriez chercher un moyen de le contacter, et le lui dire. Il va être père.

\- Et si je ne veux pas garder ce bébé ? Je n'aurai alors plus la liberté de prendre mes propres décisions. Mon travail d'anthropologue est prioritaire, pas la maternité.

\- Vous aurez le choix. Mais il doit le savoir.

Booth se leva et quitta l'appartement, sans rien ajouter. Je décidais alors d'aller rejoindre mon lit. Je m'installais, accompagnée de mon ordinateur. Je parcourais les sites spécialisés sur l'enfance et la grossesse. Je tentais alors de mieux comprendre, et de me préparer à avoir cet enfant. Cette opportunité était sans doute la seule qui viendrait à moi d'être mère. Je sortais alors mon portable et composais le numéro d'Angela.

\- Je vais garder le bébé. Annonçais je.

\- Ma chérie, tu es sure ? Demanda Angela. En as tu seulement parler à Sully ?

\- Angela... Sully est parti. Il ne reviendra sans doute pas. Et... je l'ai dit à Booth.

\- Enfin ! Comment a t il réagit ?

\- Eh bien... Il m'a dit que je devais le dire à Sully.

Angela et moi parlâmes des heures durant. Elle me proposa de m'aider à préparer la venue de cet enfant.

Dès le lendemain matin, Angela débarqua à l'appartement.

\- Bien. Cherchons une place pour le berceau.

Angela fit le tour de l'appartement.

\- Installons le bébé dans ma chambre. Cela me permettra de l'avoir toujours à l'oeil. Déclarais je après avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour de l'appartement.

Angela prit des mesures pour pouvoir acheter le mobilier nécessaire. Les semaines passaient, et nous préparions doucement l'arrivée de ce bouleversement. Et puis arriva le jour de l'échographie. L'attente en salle d'attente était quelque chose de nouveau pour moi. Voir ces femmes enceintes attendant avec bonheur de voir leur enfant sur un écran était quelque chose d'étranger pour moi. Je n'avais aucune excitation à voir mon enfant. Est ce que cela faisait de moi une mauvaise future mère ? Je n'éprouvais simplement aucun bonheur intense à regarder ce bébé sur un écran. Cet examen n'avait pour moi, que le but de savoir comment aller cet enfant. Sa santé était la seule raison de ma présence. Je n'étais pas le genre de femme a se réjouir de voir un bébé. Un bébé n'était après tout, qu'un être humain en bas âge. J'entrais dans le cabinet après une vingtaine de minutes d'attente. L'examen se passa bien, et le médecin m'annonça qu'il n'y avait aucun problème particulier. Il me délivra un DVD pour me permettre de regarder mon enfant de nouveau chez moi. Je savais dès l'instant où je rangeais le DVD dans mon sac, qu'il finirait dans l'un de ces tiroirs où tout ce perd. Je ne regarderais probablement jamais cette vidéo. Après tout, une fois était suffisante. Les mois passaient lentement. Je grossissais a vu d'oeil, et trouvais difficile de m'habiller.

\- Vous êtes resplendissante ! S'exclama Booth lorsque j'ouvris la porte.

\- Vous ne devriez pas mentir. Soufflais je alors qu'il entrait.

Booth et moi nous rapprochions. J'avais d'abord cru que l'annonce de ma grossesse l'avait agacé. Il était quelques peu distant et froid. Puis, j'ai remarqué qu'il tentait de s'intéresser à l'enfant. Il m'avait aidé à bouger des meubles pour pouvoir installer l'enfant.

\- J'ai eu une échographie hier. Annonçais je alors que je regardais Booth monter le berceau.

\- Comment va le bébé ?

\- C'est une fille.

\- Oh... C'est génial.

Il souriait. Je quittais la chambre, pour récupérer notre repas.


	3. Chapter 3

**C3**

J'allais bientôt donner naissance à mon premier enfant. Et comme si ce bouleversement n'était pas suffisament important dans ma vie, Booth et moi nosu rapprochions de plus en plus. Notre relation autrefois purement professionnelle était devenue une relation amicale. Cependant, plus le temps passait plus notre relation prenait un tournant quelque peu romantique. Booth et moi passions beaucoup plus de temps ensemble. Nous passions un soir à l'appartement de Booth, puis le suivant dans le mien. Nous ne copulions pas. Nous passions simplement du temps ensemble. Etant désormais très enceinte, Booth me préparait a dîner, et s'assurait que je passais un maximum de temps à me reposer.

\- Comment vous sentez vous ? Demanda Booth.

Nous nous vouvoyons toujours. Nous nous tutoions que lorsque nous nous rapprochions vraiment. Cela ne me dérangeais pas. A vrai dire, j'appréciais que nous puissions garder une certaine forme de professionalisme. Etre amis et partenaires n'était pas la chose la plus simple a gérer.

\- Je vais bien. Soufflais je en m'allongeant sur mon sofa.

Booth m'apporta une couverture.

\- N'attrapez pas froid.

\- Je vais bien Booth. Le bébé aussi.

\- Alors... Vous avez choisi un prénom ? Demanda Booth, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Je lui souris en retour.

\- Eh bien, je réfléchis encore. J'admet aimer un prénom bien plus que les autres.

\- Lequel ?

Booth semblait si exciter a l'idée de savoir quel prénom j'allais donné au bébé.. Cela me rendait heureuse. Je savais qu'en fin de compte, alors que j'avais tant hésité a le lui dire, il serait là pour moi. Après tout, il ne m'avait jamais laissé tomber auparavant. Mes peurs étaient infondées, mais rationnelles. Ma peur de devenir mère était infondée. Je suis une femme aisée, ayant une éducation extraordinaire. Mais c'était rationel. Car je n'avais aucune expérience avec les enfants de bas âge.

\- Je ne souhaite pas le dire pour le moment.

\- Pourquoi ?

Booth semblait perplexe.

\- Eh bien, je n'ai encore rien décidé. J'aimerais pouvoir changer d'avis librement, sans avoir à expliquer. Avouais je. Rien contre vous, Booth. Personne ne le saura avant la naissance. Pas même Angela.

\- Je comprends Bones.

Il s'installa près de moi. Pour la première fois, je ressentais un besoin inexplicable et d'une force sans précédant de l'embrasser. Bien sur, je ne pouvais me résoudre a me laisser aller a des pulsions telles que celle ci. Ses lèvres m'attiraient, son regard plongé dans le mien rendait les choses bien plus compliquées.

\- Tempérance... Commença Booth.

Il ne m'appelait que rarement par mon prénom. Cela annonçait que deux choses. Soit il était en colère, soit il me parlait en tant que bon ami.

\- J'aime passer du temps avec vous. Continua Booth. J'aime l'idée... J'aime l'idée qu'un jour je serai peut être plus qu'un simple ami. Avoua t-il, en détournant le regard. Je sais que la situation est délicate. Peut être pas idéale. Vous attendez un bébé. Un bébé dont le père est un ancien collègue. Je ne veux rien précipité. J'espère juste... ne pas avoir imaginer des choses.

\- Booth...

\- Mais si j'ai imaginé, me coupa t il, si j'ai mal interpreté les signaux, vous pouvez me le dire.

\- Booth. Vous n'avez... Tu n'as pas imaginé. Cependant, je pense que pour le moment, je devrais me concentrer sur cet enfant. Mais, ce n'est que pour le moment.

\- Je comprends. Je serai là. Toujours.

Booth attrapa ma main.

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

Allongée dans le lit, les contractions étaient de plus en plus fortes. Booth était assis à mes côtés.

\- Alors Bones. Prete a mettre au monde ce bébé ? Demanda Booth, très excité.

Il était d'une humeur incroyablement joyeuse. Je trouvais cela amusant.

\- Eh bien,l'infirmière dit que mon col est ouvert a 8, alors je pense que oui.

Booth se tourna vers moi, ne semblant pas trouver les mots.

\- Je ne voulais pas ce genre de détail.

\- Mais c'est une chose totalement naturelle.

Booth tourna le visage pour regarder dehors. Les heures suivantes furent longues et douloureuses. Booth resta a mes côtés. Il tenait ma main avec force, me donnant d'une certaine façon toute l'énergie dont il disposait.

Paloma Angela Brennan était née.


	4. Chapter 4

C4

Paloma grandissait vite. Trop vite. Booth était une aide précieuse, je n'aurais sûrement jamais réussi aussi rapidement à apprendre à m'occuper d'elle sans lui. Bien sur, mon intelligence aurait aidé à comprendre les gestes nécessaires mais Booth avait un don pour s'occuper des bébés. Paloma adorait les moments où Booth la prenait dans ses bras. Elle lui souriait sans cesse.

J'aimais parfois imaginer une vie de famille. Booth et moi, ensemble, Parker Paloma et peut être notre bébé. Mais je chassais ces pensées de ma tête. Booth et moi étions beaucoup plus proche, certes, mais notre relation n'était absolument pas claire et définie. Alors je tentais de cacher mes espoirs, et mes sentiments. D'ailleurs, Booth ne savait rien de ces derniers. On se rapprochait l'un de l'autre, mais nous n'avions rien avoué. Ni lui, ni moi. Je n'osais rien dire. J'avais peur d'être rejetée. D'être seule, et que Paloma perde Booth aussi. Alors je profitait du temps qui nous était imparti, espérant chaque jour que nous serions toujours sur la meme longueur d'onde le lendemain.

Les affaires s'enchaînaient, et les semaines défilaient et une pensée ne quittait mon esprit. Le retour de Sully était proche. Paloma s'approchait des 3 mois. Sully était presque parti depuis 1 an. Je ne savais pas si il reviendrait réellement. Peut être allait il reprendre sa vie sans jamais se soucier de ce que je devenais, ou peut être allait il tenter de revenir dans ma vie. De me revoir. Et peut être découvrirait il alors l'existence de Paloma. Je n'osais en parler à Booth. J avais peur qu'il ne parte lui aussi.

\- Bones.

Il se tenait là, derrière moi, un sourire aux lèvres. Ces lèvres dont je rêvais tant, dont je devenais déjà la douceur.

\- Vous me cherchiez ? Demandais je tout en récupérant mes affaires sur mon bureau. J'allais partir chercher Paloma.

\- Je voulais vous invitez à diner a la maison. Parker sera là, alors j'ai pensé que ça pouvait être... sympa.

\- Oh... eh bien laissez moi récupérer Paloma et je serai chez vous dans une heure. Est ce que cela convient ?

\- Parfais.

Booth semblait tellement heureux à l idée que je vienne diner. Et je dois dire que je l'étais aussi.

Je pris la route pour la crèche et me mis en route pour l'appartement de Booth.


	5. Chapter 5

**C5**

* * *

 **Je vais faire de mon mieux pour écrire de plus longs chapitres.**

* * *

Le diner chez Booth avait été délicieux. Nous avions passé une soirée superbe, mais la présence des enfants n'avait permis aucun rapprochement flagrant. J'étais rentrée à la maison avec Paloma, qui s'était rapidement endormie. Parker avait adoré s'occuper de Paloma, si bien que Booth lui avait demandé rapidement si il aimerait une petite soeur. Parker semblait adoré l'idée et je cru voir le regard de Booth se diriger sur moi. Je n'avais pas relevé, ni meme tourner la tête pour le regarder également. Je préférais faire comme si de rien était.

Une fois à la maison, je m'installais dans mon lit, un livre pour seul compagnon. Je désirais la compagnie de Booth, entendre sa voix, et lui voler un baiser.

Lorsque je me réveillais, encore un peu fatiguée, je découvrais la cuisine remplie d'eau. Sachant Booth expérimenté en plomberie, je pris rapidement le combiné et composais son numero.

\- Bones ?

Sa voix m'indiquait que je le réveillais.

\- Je suis désolée de vous réveillez Booth. Mais... la cuisine est inondée. Je ne sais pas tellement quoi faire. Je suis plus compétente en os qu'en tuyaux vous savez..

Il semblait rire.

\- Je sais. Laissez, ça, c'est mon domaine. Je serai chez vous bientôt.

Je pris Paloma et la préparais pour la journée. J avais été tellement absorbée par l'état de la cuisine que je ne remarquais pas l'eau dans le salon et la salle de bain. Lorsque Booth arriva, son visage m indiqua que j'avais surement sous estimé le problème.

\- Bones.. votre appartement entier est inondé ! S exclama t il.

\- Oui je n'avais pas remarqué.

Il me regarda d'une drôle de façon.

\- Comment avez vous pu ne pas remarquer ? Il va falloir vous trouver un endroit pour ce soir.

\- Oh. J'irai à l'hôtel avec le bébé.

\- Venez chez moi. C'est gratuit et vous aurez meilleur accueil.

\- Je suis riche vous savez. Je peux payer un hôtel sans problème.

Il semblait déçu. Rattrape toi Brennan.

\- Mais... j accepte avec plaisir. Souris je.

\- Super ! Vous allez devoir amener le lit pliant de Paloma parce que je N en ai pas.

Booth m'aida alors a préparer le sac à langer pour Paloma et un sac pour moi. Il semblait réellement heureux de m'accueillir chez lui.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes chez lui, Booth prépara le lit de Paloma, pour la nuit et pour sa sieste.

\- Parker est déjà reparti ? Demandais je étonnée de son absence.

\- Sa mère l'a récupérer hier soir après le dîner. Ils avaient de la route a faire pour rejoindre leurs amis.

\- Je vois.

Paloma faisait des bruits pour que Booth la regarde. Booth l'a pris alors dans ses bras, jouant avec elle.

J avais l impression d'être avec ma famille.

La journée se déroula normalement. Aucune affaire n'avait besoin d'être résolue alors je m'accordais du temps avec ma fille. Booth était sorti pour s'occuper de la fuite dans mon appartement. Je me sentais un peu mal d abuser de sa générosité, pourtant j'étais également très heureuse de passer du temps chez lui. Vers 18h Booth entra dans l'appartement. Je donnais son bain à Paloma quand Booth entra dans la salle de bain.

\- J'ai réussi a stopper la fuite, et a retirer toute l'eau de l'appartement. Il faudra que j'y retourne demain pour finir quelques détails.

\- Cela veut dire que je peux rentrer ? Demandais-je, en tentant de cacher ma légère deception.

Booth me coupa presque.

\- Non. A vrai dire, il est peut être mieux que vous restiez ici, toutes les deux.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Alors, pour tenter de dissiper tout malaise et silence gênant, je retournais mon attention sur Paloma.

\- Je vais préparer un petit pot pour Paloma. Dit Booth en quittant la salle de bain.

Lorsque Paloma eut fini de prendre son bain, je l'amenais dans la salle a manger. Booth avait préparer le petit pot de Paloma et proposa de le lui donner. J'acceptais, et profitais de ce temps pour me laver.

J'aimais l'idée que ma fille passe du temps avec Booth. Son père biologique étant absent de sa vie, une figure paternelle était plus que nécessaire à son bien être et son développement. Et Booth était, à mes yeux, la meilleure figure paternelle qu'elle pouvait avoir, qui ne soit pas son père biologique. Y penser, me faisait penser au retour de Sully, de plus en plus proche. Et si son arrivée brisait tout, et Paloma perdait tout ses repères ? Malgré son jeune âge, et son incapacité de se rappeler un souvenir créer si jeune, je ne voulais avoir a expliqué à ma fille pourquoi tout les hommes qu'elle aurait pu avoir comme père sont partis. L'eau devenu froide, je quittais la baignoire avant de passer une serviette autour de mon corps. Je regardais dans le miroir, prenant une grande respiration. Parfois, je ressentais la fatigue que créer cette inquiétude régulière et que je devais cacher.

Je quittais la salle de bain pour rejoindre mon bébé. Booth l'avait mise en pyjama et lui faisait des bisous dans le cou. Elle riait aux éclats.

\- Ne l'énervez pas avant de dormir !

\- Bones, regardez moi ce sourire ! Comment vous voulez résister ? Ria Booth.

Il berça lentement Paloma avant de me la donner.

\- Bonne nuit mon ange. Soufflais je.

Je couchais alors Paloma dans son petit lit. Lorsque je me retournais, Booth me regardait.

\- Je prends le canapé, vous dormez dans mon lit. Dit il.

\- Je suis plus petite alors je devrais prendre le canapé.

Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Il s'approcha lentement et prit mes mains.

\- Peut être... Peut être que vous pourriez dormir avec moi. Dans mon lit.

Il murmurait désormais.

\- Mais Booth... Commençais je.

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Il plaqua sa bouche contre la mienne. Je pouvais désormais mettre fin à tout ces rêves que j'avais eu, toutes ces questions et confirmer qu'il était le meilleur baiser que j'avais eu. Lorsqu'il cessa de m'embrasser et ouvrit les yeux, il eut un petit sourire. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

\- J'en rêvais depuis tellement longtemps Tempérance. Souffla t-il.

\- Moi aussi. Avouais je.

Il me lança un regard, un regard que je n'avais jamais vu. Il m'embrassa a nouveau, sans retenue aucune, et ses mains parcouraient mon corps. Au bout de ce qui devait être des secondes, Booth me souleva et m'emporta dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte délicatement pour ne pas réveiller le bébé, puis se joint à moi dans une nuit magnifique.


	6. Chapter 6

**C6**

* * *

Le réveil fut étrange. Booth et moi avions fait l'amour. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir. Est ce que je devais faire comme ci de rien était, ou alors, essayer d'en parler avec lui ? Quand je me tournais dans le lit, Booth dormait toujours. Alors je pris les vêtements dans mon sac et m'habillais. Paloma était réveillée mais calme dans le lit. Je lui préparais alors son biberon en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Mon plan était de préparer Paloma le plus vite possible, d'appeler Angela pour qu'elle nous récupère et passer la journée au parc avant que Booth ne se réveille. Mais, pendant que je donnais le biberon à Paloma dans le sofa, Booth entra dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour. Lança t-il, un peu gêné.

Je le regardais rapidement.

\- Bonjour. Je nourris Paloma et je partirai vite. Je ne vous embêterez plus c'est promis.

Il ne semblait pas comprendre.

\- Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup. Et je ne voudrais pas abuser. Et puis...

\- La nuit dernière. Me coupa Booth.

Je me figeais.

\- On a pas besoin d'en parler Booth.

\- Vous regrettez ? Demanda t il, peiné.

\- Non. Du tout. Mais... Nous... Nous ne sommes que des partenaires.

Ma voix montrait mon incertitude.

\- En ce qui me concerne, Tempérance, tu es bien plus qu'une simple partenaire de boulot.

J'avais peur. Peur de tout gacher mais je devais le dire.

\- Sully est supposé revenir dans quelques semaines. Lachais je.

Booth semblait réfléchir.

\- Il te manque ? Demanda t il.

\- Non. Mais il manque à la vie de Paloma. Je pense... Je pense qu'il est nécessaire qu'elle connaisse son père. Avouais je.

\- Evidemment Bones. Mais toi. Est il nécessaire à ta vie ?

\- Non.

Je comprenais enfin.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il partage ma vie complétement. Murmurais je.

\- Il apprendra qu'il est père. Et alors, il décidera. Est ce qu'il sera là pour elle ou pas. Tu n'aura qu'a...

\- Une garde alternée ! M'exclamais je, coupant Booth dans sa phrase.

Booth souriait.

\- Bones, j'adore Paloma. Mais Sully est son père. La seule personne que je ne veux rien que pour moi, c'est toi.

Je souriais à cela.

 _Plusieurs semaines plus tard._

Paloma avait désormais 5 mois. C'était un bébé merveilleux, pleine de vie. Mais cinq mois signifiait également que cela faisait un an et deux mois. J'avais eu si peur que Booth ne parte au retour de Sully que je n'avais presque pas réfléchis au cas de figure où Sully ne revient pas du tout. Après tout, en un an il avait peut être fait des rencontre. Ou la rencontre. Peut être était il passer à autre chose et ne voulait il pas se replonger dans le passé. Peut être se demandait il si j'avais moi même fait la rencontre et peut être avait il peur de tout gacher. Mais 1 an et 2 mois sonnait comme la fin pour moi. Il ne reviendrait pas.

La seule satisfaction que cela m'apportait était que je n'aurais pas a partager la garde de ma fille, et que Booth et moi pouvions développer notre relation comme bon nous semblait. Sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit.

A l'institut, j'examinais les ossements d'un homme, la quarantaine.

\- Hodgins, examine cet échantillon s'il te plait. Demandais je, en tendant l'échantillon.

\- Docteur Brennan ?

Cette voix me stoppa net.


	7. Chapter 7

**C7** _Merci à Guest (je ne sais pas si c'est une seule et même personne ou plusieurs) pour ces très gentils commentaires. J'essaye d'écrire des chapitres plus long et j'espère que cela vous plaira)_

Sully se tenait face à moi. Il souriait mais semblait un peu mal à l'aise. J'étais bouche bée.

\- Sully..

Je retirais mes gants et les jettais. Je me dirigeait vers lui, pressée, espérant que Booth ne le voit pas ici. Il me suivit et entra dans mon bureau.

\- Je t'avais dit que je reviendrai. Me dit il.

Je ne savais pas comment lui avouer l'existence de Paloma. Devais je tout dire avant qu'il ne le découvre par quelqu'un d'autre ? Ou était ce le mauvais moment. Pas si soudainement.

\- Est ce que... Est ce que ta vie à changer ?

Je comprenais ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Tu me demandes si j aime quelqu'un ?

\- Oui.

Je m assis sur le sofa. Peut être était ce une sorte de perche que l'on me tendait.

\- Oui j'aime quelqu'un Sully.

\- Oh...

Sa déception crevait les yeux.

\- Notre fille.

Cela m avait échappé. Je n'avais pas su me contrôler. Je devais le lui dire.

\- Notre quoi ? Il s etouffa presque.

Je sortis une photo de Paloma. Il l a prit et la fixa durant quelques minutes en silence. C'était comme ci je l'avais assommé. Il ne savait plus quoi dire.

\- Elle s'appelle Paloma. Elle a 5 mois.

\- Paloma... Répétait il plusieurs fois.

\- J ai pensé ne pas la garder au début.

\- Pourquoi ? S étonne t il.

\- Parce que j'étais seule. Je n'avais aucune connaissance de ce qu' aller être ma vie après avoir donner naissance à un enfant. J'avais peur.

Sully me regarda tendrement.

\- Tu n'es plus seule désormais Tempérance.

\- Non. Elle ne l'est plus.

Booth était à la porte. Sa voix m avait fait sursauter, et Sully s'était soudainement retourner pour voir qui parlait.

\- Booth... commençais je. Je ne savais pas qu'il viendrait.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Bones.

Sully cherchait à comprendre, tandis que Booth s'avança vers nous.

\- Toi et Booth ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Me défendais je. Nous sommes proche mais pas un couple.

Booth me regarda comme ci j'avais dit une atrocité.

\- Me voila rassuré. Souffle Sully. On pourra être une famille désormais.

Sully semblait le penser et le vouloir. Mais je ne voulais pas cela. Pas avec lui.

\- Sully... Je ne suis pas avec Booth, mais j'ai des sentiments pour lui.

Booth me regardait avec un énorme sourire. J'en étais surprise. Je pensais que la nature de mes sentiments n'avait pas d'importance.

\- Tu vois Sully ? Elle n'est pas seule. Tu peux repartir sur ton bateau.

Sully semblait se vexer. Booth était froid, presque impoli. Il semblait avoir hate de Sully partir. Peut être le voyait il comme un adversaire. Un adversaire ayant la meme proie en vue que lui.

\- Je veux voir notre fille Tempérance.

Il me fallut quelques minutes de réflexion. Peut être était il trop tôt. Mais d'un autre côté, je voulais en finir au plus vite.

\- Restez ici. Je vais aller récupérer Paloma a la crèche.

Je quittais le bureau choquée de cette rencontre surprise. Ce moment redouté était arrivé. Sully était revenu.

Après avoir récupérer Paloma a la crèche, je retournerais au Jefferson. Sully se leva et prit Paloma dans ses bras. Paloma semblait complètement absorbée par la présence de Booth dans la pièce. Elle lui tendait les bras, et lui faisait de grands sourires. Je pouvais voir la jalousie que ressentait Sully en voyant sa fille préférer un autre homme que son père. Booth m'adressa un regard lourd de sens, heureux de voir que ma fille l'aimait autant et heureux de les revelations du jour.

\- Cela pourrait être magnifique non ? Nous trois ensemble, nous deux pour regarder Paloma grandir. On aurait une vie superbe.

Je ne répondais pas. Sully venait de connaitre le gros chamboulement que j'avais connu des mois déjà. Il avait appris une grosse nouvelle et devait désormais assumé le résultat de notre relation. Je ne pouvais pas détruire ses espoirs violemment.

Booth n'aimait pas quand Sully parlait d'être à nouveau ensemble, d'être une famille. Booth était la famille de Paloma. Comme Angela était ma soeur. Metaphoriquement.

Les jours passaient et Sully venait chaque jour garder Paloma tandis que je travaillais. Il adorait sa fille. D'une certaine façon, cela me faisait peur. J avais désormais peur que si je refusais la vie à deux, il ne veuille me retirer ma fille. Booth ne me quittait jamais. Il semblait nerveux à l idée que je prenne une décision. Une décision qui le tiendrait à l'écart de ma vie. Mais mon choix était fait.

\- Je ne veux pas vivre..

Je n'avais meme pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase. Sully m'avait coupé la parole, énervé.

\- Tempérance, on a une fille ! Tu ne vas pas la privé de sa famille.

Booth n'aimait pas ça.

\- Paloma a une famille.

\- Oui nous.

\- Non Sully. Elle a moi, elle a Angela. Elle a Booth. Elle adore Booth.

\- Mais Booth nest pas son père.

\- D'un ordre biologique certes, il ne l'est pas. Mais dans un ordre affectif, Paloma aime Booth comme un père.

Sully s'avança vers moi, énervé.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça. Tu ne prendra pas ma fille. Cria t il.

Booth se mit entre nous.

\- Calme toi Sully. Ordonna t il.

Après une longue discussion Sully parvint enfin à comprendre. Il aurait la garde partagée de Paloma. Mais il ne m aurait pas moi. Sully décida de repartir en bateau, et qu'il verrait sa fille lorsqu'il aura assimilé et compris les nouveaux changements. D'une certaine façon, j'étais déçue pour Sully. A mes yeux, il abandonnait notre fille. Encore. Elle avait désormais un père, une chance de le connaître mais il décidait que la vie sur un bateau était plus importante et plus intéressante qu'elle. Paloma avait vite repris place dans les bras de Booth, qui embrassant tendrement son front. Il aimait Paloma. Comme si elle était sa fille. Il était bien plus un père pour elle que Sully ne l'était, toute question scientifique mise à part. Tout ce que Paloma partageait avec Sully était des genes. Ce qu'elle partageait avec Booth était un amour profond comme celui d'un père a une fille.

Booth se tourna vers moi après que Sully ait franchi la porte. Il semblait me sonder pour savoir si j'allais bien. Et j'allais bien. Booth était là. Je n'étais pas seule. Plus jamais. Il m'invita à passer la nuit chez lui. J'acceptais, notre premier baiser et notre première fois avaient été de merveilleux souvenirs. Paloma avait désormais un lit parapluie toujours placé dans le coffre de ma voiture. Ainsi, les nuits passées chez Booth n'étaient plus un casse tete et un passe passe incessant entre mon appartement et le sien pour récupérer les affaires nécessaires.

Avec le temps Booth et moi avions une sorte de routine. Je passais les week end en sa compagnie. Nous nous occupions de Paloma, allions au parc ou au bowling, une sorte de passion inexplicable qu'avait Booth. J'aimais cette routine.

\- Bones, vous savez, depuis le temps... je pense que... je pense que nous sommes un couple désormais.

Il m'avait surprise. J'étais sans voix.

\- Mais..

\- Je sais que cela rend les choses plus officielles, plus importantes et plus significatives. Mais vous avez dit que vous avez des sentiments. J'en ai aussi.

Et, sans aucune retenue, je me jettais à son cou, et l'embrassais.

 _Quelques semaines plus tard_

\- Mon appartement est bien mieux. Il a de la place pour Paloma.

\- Elle n'a pas de vraie chambre.

\- Alors que proposez vous?

\- Il faut que l'on prenne un appartement neuf. Un nouveau départ. Tout les 3.


	8. Chapter 8

**C8** _Suite a un petit problème, j ai poster une nou_ _velle version du chapitre 7. Il y a des nouveaux éléments, et plus de détails. Attention, certains éléments ajoutés peuvent rendre la compréhension de ce chapitre difficile si la nouvelle version n'a pas été lu._

Les recherches pour notre nouvel appartement étaient compliquées. Booth et moi n'avions pas les mêmes critères, et plus important encore, pas le même budget. Les ventes de mes livres étaient excellente, et me rapportaient énormément d'argent, en plus de mon salaire au Jefferson. J'étais une femme aisée. Mais nous voulions partager le prix de l'appartement et il me fallait donc faire des concessions. Les principaux critères étaient le nombre de chambre, la place et la situation géographique. Il nous fallait une chambre pour Parker, une pour Paloma et la notre. L'appartement devait être assez spacieux pour nous tous, et situer assez près des bureaux du FBI et du Jefferson. Mais Booth avait ajouté une donnée jusque là non évoquée, une donnée dont je n'avais même pas eu idée jusque là.

\- Peut être pourrions nous avoir une chambre supplémentaire ?

\- Une chambre d'ami ? Demandais-je.

\- Une chambre d'enfant. Parce que, qui sait.. Peut être qu'un jour...

Booth parlait d'avoir un bébé. Ensemble.

\- Tu veux un bébé ?

Je crois qu'il avait perçu mon étonnement, autant dire presque choc, parce que son visage changea.

\- Je veux dire, je sais que Paloma est encore très jeune mais je pensais que Paloma pourrait aimé avoir des frères et soeurs. Se précipita t il.

\- Mais elle aurait Parker. Et puis nous ne sommes pas encore à ce niveau de relation.

Booth semblait triste.

\- Oh.. Je vois...

\- Et je ne suis meme pas sure de vouloir un autre enfant. Après tout, Paloma n'était qu'un accident. Je n'avais pas essayé de tomber enceinte.

\- Bien. Pas de chambre supplémentaire alors.

Je pouvais voir sur son visage la déception. Je ne voulais pas lui mentir et agir comme si je voulais déjà un autre enfant. Paloma était encore trop jeune pour que je n'ai un second enfant. Cependant, cela n'était pas l unique raison. La relation que Booth et moi entretenions n'était pas assez développée pour accueillir un bébé. Je n'excluais pas totalement l'idée, mais il était clair pour moi qu'un second bébé attendrait un certain temps avant d'être une question sérieuse.

Nos recherches prirent fin quelques semaines plus tard. Nous avions pris la décision de ne pas prendre un appartement commun mais une maison. Une maison lumineuse, dont l'espace est idéal pour notre famille. Nous avions trouver une maison parfaite. Un grand jardin, un garage, plusieurs chambres. Booth aurait finalement sa chambre supplémentaire qui servirait pour nos invités. Nous avions donc quatre chambre. La notre, celle de Parker, celle de Paloma et la chambre d'amis. L'emménagement dans la nouvelle maison fut rapide, nos amis étaient venu nous aidé.

La chambre de Paloma était grande, décorée de nombreuses couleurs. Angela avait généreusement proposé de peindre les murs de sa chambre pour créer un univers à ma fille.

Nous avions laissé Booth et Hodgins s'occuper de la chambre de Parker.

Il nous fallu quelques semaines avant de s habituer complètement à notre nouvel environnement. Le plus étrange était de se réveiller dans les bras de Booth. Jen avais rêver pendant si longtemps que cela me semblait irréel. Moi qui avait pensé qu'il be m'aimait pas, qu'il ne me voyait que comme sa partenaire de travail et comme une extraordinaire anthropologue judiciaire, à l'intelligence surdeveloppee. Mais rien de plus. Rien qui n'impliquait des emotions irrationnelles. Mais rien de tout ça n'était rationnel. Je n'étais pas censé aimé Booth. Ce n'était pas prévu. Mais Paloma one l'était pas non plus et avait fini par devenir une partie de ma vie les plus importante qui soit.

 _Lendemain_ Le téléphone ne cessait de sonner. Un corps avait été trouver dans un parc. Après avoir déposé Paloma a la crèche, Booth et moi nous rendions au Jefferson. En arrivant, le visage de Camille exprimait une inquiétude intense.

\- Que se passe t il Camille ? Demanda Booth qui voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Ça. Fut tout ce que Camille pu répondre.

Elle tendit à Booth une photo qu'elle avait trouver sur le cadavre. Sur le photo un visage. Le mien.


	9. Chapter 9

**C9**

Booth fixait la photo. J'avais été prise en photo a mon insu, alors que je me promenais dans le parc avec Paloma. Booth sorti son téléphone rapidement, et composait un numéro.

\- Tout ira bien. Promit il.

Il demanda à son interlocuteur de poster un agent devant la porte de la maison.

\- Tant que personne n a été arrêter, tu ne reste jamais seule. Ni toi, ni Paloma.

Il rangea son téléphone dans une poche, et attrapa mes mains.

\- Tu es ma famille. Toi et Paloma, vous êtes toute les deux ma famille. Je ne laisserai rien vous faire du mal.

Booth était très inquiet pour moi. Hodgins, Angela et Camille s'acharnaient au travail. Booth était parti chercher Paloma à la crèche pour la ramener au labo (Camille avait accepter de déroger à la règle pour une fois). Paloma était installée dans mon bureau où nous avions monter un lit parapluie, et un parc pour elle. Nous nous relayions tous pour s'occuper d'elle : la nourrir, la coucher, jouer etc. Il était important que je continue à travailler. D'abord pour occuper mes pensées mais aussi parce que nous n'avions que des pistes très minces.

Au bout de très nombreuses heures de travail, Booth décida que nous avions besoin de repos. Il installa Paloma dans son siège auto et nous prîmes la route pour la maison. Un agent était posté devant la porte. Après avoir coucher Paloma, je rejoignais Booth dans notre lit.

\- Crois tu... Crois tu que Paloma est en danger ? Les photos ne montrent que moi, pas elle.

Booth se tourna vers moi.

\- Je ne sais pas Tempérance. Mais nous ne devons prendre aucun risque. Il faut la protéger. Souffla t il.

\- Si il devait arriver quelque chose, je pense que je préférerais que tu sauves Paloma. Elle est prioritaire.

Booth me regardait intensément.

\- Il ne t'arrivera rien. Je ferai tout pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

Il s'allongea contre moi, m'entourant de son bras. Je sentais sa respiration dans sa nuque. Je fermais les yeux, me sentant en sécurité dans ses bras.

Je sentais toute l'énergie présente en moi s'évader. Le sang recouvrait tout mon corps. Ma respiration, saccadée, devenait difficile. J'avais beau essayé de parler, de supplier, d'appeler à l'aide, d'appeler Booth ou qui que ce soit, rien en sortait de ma bouche. C'était surement ce moment. Ce moment où l'on sent la vie quitter son corps, où notre vie touche à sa fin. Alors, je pris ce qui fut ma dernière respiration.

\- Bones ! Hurla une voix que j'identifiais être celle de Booth.

Il m'avait trouver. Il était là.

\- Bones !

Je sentais ses mains sur moi.

\- Réveille toi !

J'ouvrais soudain les yeux, et découvrais Booth au dessus de moi. Je compris alors. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

\- J'ai fais un cauchemar. Avouais je, la voix basse. J'étais en train de mourir Booth.

Booth caressa ma joue.

\- Pas tant que je suis là. Murmura t-il en me serrant contre lui, me berçant comme un enfant.

La journée fut difficile. Je sentais que l'anxiété montait chez Booth comme chez moi. J'avais peur de laisser Paloma seule, est peur de ne pas savoir la protéger. Il fut decider que je ne devais pas retourner au labo tant que l'affaire n'était pas bouclée. D abord, j'avais protesté. Je ne laissais jamais mes émotions prendre le dessus sur mon travail. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'étais unanimement reconnue, que tout le monde s accordait à dire que j'étais là meilleure dans mon domaine. Mais rester chez moi, laissez mes amis travailler sans pouvoir les aider était quelque chose sur je détestais par dessus tout. J'étais complètement inutile. Booth tentait de m'occuper l'esprit, mais je voyais bien qu'il avait peur pour moi.

Booth sorti pour aller chercher à diner. Le réfrigérateur était vide, et nous n'avions pas le droit de nous rendre dans des lieux bondés. Booth quitta la maison après m'avoir embrassé le front. Il était tard, je berçais Paloma pour qu' elle s'endorme. Un bruit dans la maison me fit sursauter.

\- Booth ? Tu es rentré?

Je sentais la peur monter en moi, et mon instinct me criait de fuir.

\- Booth ?

Tentant de garder mon calme, je pris une grande respiration avant de parcourir la maison à la recherche de quoi que ce soit qui puisse être l'origine du bruit.

\- Booth ?

Un coup soudain me propulsa au sol, et tout devint flou.


	10. Chapter 10

**C10**

Je sentais mon corps être traîné, puis tout était noir et douloureux. Je ne cessait de penser à Paloma, où était ma fille. Mais aucun mot ne parvenait à sortir de ma bouche et je ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Je ne ressentais que de la douleur. C'était comme si j'avais perdu tout contrôle. En réalité, j'avais bel et bien perdu tout contrôle. Je ne reverrai sans doute jamais Booth. Jamais.

 ** _Booth POV_**

Arrivé devant la porte de la maison, je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pas de bruit, un silence lourd. Je poussais prudemment la porte et toujours aucun bruit ne me parvenait. L'agent du FBI d'habitude posté devant la porte était reparti après que je lui ai dit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire, que j'étais là pour protéger ma famille. Si quelque chose arrivait à ma famille, alors j'en serai responsable. J'entrais alors dans la maison.

\- Bones ?

Rien ne me parvint. Aucune réponse, aucun signe de mouvement dans la maison. Je me dirigeait alors vers la chambre de Paloma, peut être étaient elles toute deux endormies. Mais lorsque j'ouvris la porte, il n'y avait que Paloma endormie dans son berceau. Après avoir fait le tour de la maison, je du me rendre à l'évidence, Bones avait disparue. Je sortis alors mon téléphone aussi vite que possible et appelait Camille. Les fouines allaient être d'une importance capitale dans cette affaire. Le portable de Bones ne répondait pas, et je sentais la colère monter. Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser seule.

Les fouines arrivèrent rapidement, et se mirent au travail.

 ** _Bones POV_**

Quand je repris mes esprits, ma tête me faisait extrêmement mal. Mes yeux avaient dû mal à rester ouverts. Je tentais, en vain, de me libérer des liens qui attachaient mes mains et mes pieds. Je voulais crier, mais un tissu placer dans ma bouche m'en empêchait.

\- Docteur Brennan.

Je me souvenais de cette voix.

\- Cela fait longtemps que je désire vous parler.

L'homme s'avança et retira le tissu de ma bouche.

\- Francis Conor...

Francis Conor avait été pendant quelques mois mon assistant au Jefferson. Il avait été renvoyer après qu'il ait, selon lui accidentellement, abimer des ossements. Cela remontait à quelques années désormais.

\- Vous pensiez que je laisserai tomber, que je démarrerai une nouvelle vie ? Vous avez détruit toutes mes possibilités. Mon dossier en sortant du Jefferson ne se résumait plus qu'à une chose : mon erreur. Mes études, mes capacités, mon intelligence ne comptaient plus. Vous avez détruit la carrière que je pouvais avoir.

\- Ils sont à votre recherche. Soufflais je. Vous n avez plus beaucoup de temps avant que l'on vous retrouve.

Conor ne su réprimer un rire.

\- Mais docteur Brennan, je ne cherche pas a cacher mon acte. Au contraire. Tout le monde voyait votre attirance pour Booth. Et que cela été réciproque. Tout le monde, sauf vous. Alors, comme vous tenez tellement à Booth, j ai hate de voir son regard quand il devra vous dire a dieu.

Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi faire. J'étais coincée. Mon seul espoir était Booth.

\- Où est ma fille. ?

\- Cet enfant n'a rien à faire dans nos problèmes. Je l'ai laisser dormir dans son lit. L'agent Booth à récupérer l'enfant.

Je soufflais de soulagement. Paloma ne devait pas être mêlée.

\- J'ai laissé une preuve chez vous. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre notre cher agent Booth.

\- Il vous tuera avant que vous n'ayez le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

Conor semblait s'énerver.

\- La ferme docteur Brennan.

\- Vous le savez. Vous ne vous en sortirez pas facilement.

\- Ma vie est déjà finie. Vous avez tout pris. Hurla t il.

Il m attrapa par les cheveux et me jeta par terre. La douleur m empêchait de me relever. Les heures passaient et Conor me laissait au sol, me frappant quand la colère revenait. Je sentais du sang mais mon corps était tellement douloureux que je ne pouvais voir ni sentir d'où venait le sang. Je pensais à Paloma. Ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds que j'aimais tant. Son sourire magnifique lorsque Booth entrait dans la pièce et la faisait rire aux éclats. Booth.. Il voulait un bébé avec moi. Une grande étape. Trop grande pour moi. Jusqu'à ce moment où, allongée au sol, battue par un homme qui voulait ma mort, et où ma vie ne dépendait que de Booth, une seconde grossesse ne me semblait plus être une étape si effrayante et trop rapide. Après tout, mon amour pour Booth, bien que créer par une réaction dont le résultat n'est qu'éphémère, était solide et sincère. Mes sentiments et l'attraction que je ressentais pour lui n'avait aucun égal. Mais il était trop tard pour ce genre de regret. Ma vie était en danger, potentiellement arrivée à sa fin. Penser a faire un nouveau bébé était surement une réaction inappropriée et ridicule. Mais penser à Booth et Paloma me permettait de garder pied. Je devais rester en vie. Voir Paloma entrer à l'école, disséquer des grenouilles et des souris, apprendre tout les os du corps et faire une cabane dans le jardin. Je devais voir tout ça.

Conor souriait. C'était mauvais signe. Booth devait être près. Conor attrapa son arme et se rapprocha de moi. Un bruit de porte enfoncée se fit entendre. Conor pointa l'arme sur moi. Le plan de Conor allait atteindre son but ultime.

\- FBI ! Hurla Booth. Lâchez votre arme !

Je voulais crier. Dire à Booth ce que Conor voulait faire. Mais je n'avais plus aucune force. Et Booth le devinerait bien assez tôt. C'était une question de secondes désormais. Sans bouger d'un millimètre, Conor répliqua.

\- Voyez vous, agent Booth, grâce à vous mon plan atteint son apogée.

Des coups de feu se firent entendre. Mais je ne comprenais plus rien. Soudain, je sentis le sang se répandre autour de moi. Je n'arrivais plus a bouger.

\- Bones !

C'était comme revivre mon cauchemar. Je ne pouvais parler, paralysée par la douleur. Je sentais ses mains sur moi. J'entendais sa voix pleine de douleur.

\- Bones ! Reste avec moi !

Je me battais de toutes mes forces mais j'étais dévorée par la douleur. Mes yeux papillonnaient. Je tentais de lui parler une dernière fois mais... j'étais emportée. Je partais.


	11. Chapter 11

C **11**

* * *

Le noir et l'obscurité m'avaient emporté. J'avais froid. C'était comme si, tout s'arrêtait lentement. J'entendais des bruits lointains. Des voix, des sirènes. Je voulais serrer la main de Booth, ne jamais la lâchée. Mais je ne ressentais physiquement plus rien. Seul mon esprit me faisait ressentir un tas d'émotions et de sentiments. La rage : je devais me battre. Revoir ma fille. Revoir Booth. Aller au Jefferson et résoudre des meurtres. La colère : J'avais laissé Conor gagner. L'amour : Booth était là, près de moi. Je ne partirai pas seule. La tristesse : je ne voulais pas que Booth souffre. Mais il souffrait déjà. Je le savais. Parce que Booth était ce genre d'homme, celui qui s'inquiète, et qui me protégerait contre tout ce qui pourrait me faire du mal, même au prix de sa vie. Je ne voulais pas abandonner Paloma et qu'elle grandisse sans sa mère. Comme moi.

L'obscurité finit par emporté mon esprit. Peut être la fin était arrivée.

 _ **Booth POV**_

Lorsque je suis entré dans le batiment pour y trouver Bones au sol, en sang, une arme pointée sur elle, je savais que je n'avais que quelques secondes pour la sauver. Et malgré tout mes efforts, je n'y étais pas parvenu. Conor avait tiré bien plus vite que moi. Cependant, Bones essayait de s'accrocher comme elle pouvait. J'avais abattu Conor avant de me jeter au sol, près de ma Bones pour appuyer sur la blessure. Ses lèvres bougeaient mais aucun son n'en sortait. Ses yeux ne parvenaient plus a rester ouvert. Mais elle ne pouvais pas partir. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Paloma l'attendait, je l'attendais. Nous avions encore tellement de choses a vivre. Il était trop tôt. Je tenais sa main, l'embrassant entre chaque supplications.

\- Reste avec moi Bones !

Je la suppliais de rester. Je ne voulais pas un nouveau partenaire. Ni au travail, ni à la maison. Elle fut emmenée à l'hôpital en urgence, et envoyée au bloc. Elle avait perdu énormément de sang. Les heures passées dans la salle d'attente, sans nouvelles de Bones me rendaient malade. Il nous avait fallu tellement de temps avant que l'on réussisse a se dire la vraie nature de nos sentiments l'un envers l'autre... L'idée de la perdre était inacceptable. Je ne pouvais pas perdre Bones. Elle était devenue une partie nécessaire dans ma vie. Nécessaire a ma propre survie. Pendant des semaines j'avais pensé à la demander en mariage. Mais sa réaction quand j'ai parlé d'avoir un bébé m'avait refroidi. Peut être que Bones ne voulait qu'une histoire passagère, pourtant, elle semblait avoir de réels sentiments envers moi. Peut être que je l'avais un peu trop brusquée. Bones était une femme différente. Elle était spéciale. Dans toute la beauté du terme. Aucune femme ne ressemblait à Bones. Aucune ne l'égalait.

L'attente était interminable. Je m'imaginais des tas de scénarios. Peut être qu'elle ne serait plus jamais à mes côtés, peut être que je n'entendrais plus jamais sa voix. Peut être qu'à l'instant où j'étais assis, priant de toutes mes forces pour que ma Bones me revienne, elle était déjà partie. Mais je ne devais pas perdre espoir.

Après de longues heures, un médecin arriva vers moi.

\- Les blessures de votre amie sont extrêmement graves. Nous avons tout fait mais elle est dans le coma. Nous ne pouvons vous dire si elle se réveillera.

\- Comment ça ? Demandais je, choqué, incertain d'avoir bien saisi.

\- Il se peut qu'elle ne se réveille jamais, comme elle pourrait se réveiller demain. Il est impossible de se prononcer. Elle sera remontée en chambre dans une heure, vous y aurez accès si vous souhaitez la voir. Je vous... Je vous conseillerais de vous préparer. Son état est, encore une fois, très grave.

Le médecin partit sans rien ajouté, me laissant incapable de réfléchir. Coma. Mort. Mon esprit était encombré de pensées déchirantes et je ne pouvais rien faire. J'étais inutile. Je n'avais pas su sauver Bones, et sa mort serait ma responsabilité. J'étais coupable. J'aurais du abattre Conor quand j'en avais eu la possibilité et ne pas attendre. Je lui avais donner la possibilité de la tuée. Je revoyais son corps au sol. Le sang. L'expression de douleur sur son visage. Je fermais les yeux, toujours debout au milieu de la salle d'attente, et repensais à nos derniers moments ensemble. Notre dernier baiser. Son regard plein d'amour et de tendresse. Son rire quand je disais n'importe quoi, son sourire lorsqu'elle berçait Paloma. Paloma... Qu'allais faire avec Paloma... Appeler Sully ? Sully n'avait presque aucune relation avec la petite, il était son père biologique certes, mais Paloma semblait pensé que c'était moi son père. D'ailleurs Bones le disait souvent. J'élevais Paloma, mais je n'avais aucun droit sur elle... Je secouais la tête, non, je n'avais pas le droit de penser ainsi. Bones pouvait s'en sortir. Je sortis le téléphone et contactais Camille. Après lui avoir expliquer la situation, elle décida de créer un planning de garde pour Paloma. Ainsi, tour par tour Paloma serait gardée. Camille commencerait puis Angela, Hodgins et ainsi de suite. Je rejoignis l'étage où Bones serait installée. Une infirmière m'appela lorsque Bones fut installée dans la chambre. J'entrais dans la chambre sans trop savoir à quoi m'attendre. Elle avait une trachéotomie et des dizaines de cables qui la reliaient à des machines. Elle semblait si paisible. Sans peine. C'était comme si elle dormait simplement. J'avais terriblement envie de m'allonger à ses côtés, de la serrer contre moi et de sentir son odeur. Je voulais l'embrasser, lui dire combien je l'aimais. Que rien n'avait autant d'importance qu'elle. C'était elle. Ca avait toujours été elle. Je m'assis à ses côtés, prenant délicatement sa main dans la mienne.

\- Tempérance. Soufflais je. Je suis là. Je serais toujours là. J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'en pris, reviens. On a pas besoin d'un enfant ensemble ou de se marier ou de quoi que ce soit. On a juste besoin l'un de l'autre. Ma Bones... Ne me laisse pas je t'en prie.

 _ **Bones POV**_

J'avais l'impression de flotter. Aucune douleur, je ne ressentais aucune sensation physique. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne ma main. Je sentais sa main dans la mienne. Je n'étais donc pas morte. Pas encore. J'entendais sa voix. Il me parlait. Il était là. Il ne m'abandonnait pas. Il disait qu'il serait toujours là. Je voulais lui répondre, lui dire que j'étais là également, mais rien.

\- Je t'en pris, reviens.

Je veux revenir Booth. Entend moi. Je suis là. Je ne veux pas partir. Je suis si bien avec moi, mon partenaire.

\- On a pas besoin d'enfant ensemble ou de se marier ou de quoi que ce soit.

Je veux tout ça Booth. Un enfant. Un mariage. Je veux vivre. A tes côtés.

\- On a juste besoin l'un de l'autre.

Booth je t'en prie, je suis là. Je suis là.

\- Ma Bones... Ne me laisse pas je t'en prie.

Seeley. Je ne veux pas partir ne me laisse pas partir.


	12. Chapter 12

**C 12**

* * *

 ** _Booth POV_**

Cela faisait cinq jours que Bones était dans le coma. Je passais un maximum de temps auprès d'elle, priant chaque seconde pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux. J'avais terriblement besoin d'elle. La voir dans un tel état me rendait malade. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Les médecins venaient me parler chaque jour, avec aucune bonne nouvelle. Ils ne savaient pas, n'avaient aucune nouvelle réponse. Nous devions attendre. Angela venait tout les soirs voir Bones. Anela et Bones avaient un lien fort et particulier. J'espérais qu'entendre Angela refait ce que j'avais échoué a faire. Mais rien. Bones était toujours dans le coma.

 ** _Bones POV_**

Le noir. L'obscurité. Aucune douleur. Je ne savais plus garder sens du temps. Je ne savais dire si cela faisait quelques heures, quelques jours ou quelques semaines. Peut être plus. Peut être allais je me réveiller avec une fille adolescente a gérer. Ou peut être que je n'allais jamais me réveiller. La présence de Booth me faisait penser que je n'étais pas là depuis plus de quelques mois. Je pensais fortement qu'il partirait un jour de l'hôpital, pour ne plus revenir. Il allait refaire sa vie, rencontrer une femme qui ne serait pas aussi brillante que moi, certes, mais qui le rendrait heureux. Et qui lui donnerait tout ce que j'avais refuser de lui donner, même si je regrettais amèrement.

\- Bonjour Bones. Souffla Booth en entrant dans la chambre.

Il s'installa à mes côtés et prit ma main. Comme chaque fois. Il me parla des fouines comme il aimait les nommer. Il parlait de l'institut, de Parker, de Paloma. Et un jour, il ajouta.

\- Les médecins sont venu me voir aujourd'hui.

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer.

\- Ils pensent qu'on doit te laisser partir. Te débrancher. Tu ne te réveille pas... Personne ne sait dire si tu le fera un jour.

J'avais envie de crier. D'hurler. J'étais toujours là. Coincée. Ils ne pouvaient pas me laisser partir. J'étais là. Je pouvais sentir sur ma main les larmes de Booth couler.

\- Je ne veux pas te laisser partir. Mais... je ne veux pas te laisser souffrir.

Je ne souffre pas Booth.

\- Je veux que tu te réveilles. Oh mon amour... Réveilles toi. Montre leur.

J'essaye Booth. Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas.

\- Tu es la plus belle chose que j'ai. Ma Bones...

J'avais beau réunir toutes mes forces, ordonner mentalement à mon corps d'ouvrir les yeux, rien. Le néant.

Le temps passait, et chaque jour on me suppliait de revenir. Booth, Angela, Hodgins, Camille... Ils me le demandaient tous. Ce soir là, Booth semblait épuisé moralement. Il ne m'avait presque pas parler.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je parle.. Tu n'entends surement pas. Disait il.

Mais sa voix, ses paroles étaient tout ce que j'avais. La seule lueur d'espoir, la seule source de motivation.

\- Je dois y aller. Dit il quelques minutes plus tard. Bonne nuit.

Aucun mot tendre. Aucun baiser sur la main. Il m'abandonnait. Je pouvais mourir désormais. Il partait. Paloma avait son père, Angela... Peut être aurait elle toujours Booth. Je pouvais tout lâcher. Et partir.

Alors que Booth passait la porte, les alarmes des machines auxquelles j'étais sans doute reliée se mirent a sonner. J'entendais au loin le personnel médical courir, mais n'entendais rien concernant Booth. Soudain, tout devint silencieux. Je n'entendais plus les bruits dans la chambre. Aucune voix, aucune alarme. Tout était si paisible.

\- Docteur.. Je crois qu'elle se réveille.

Quoi ? J'entendais a nouveau, et je ressentais une grande douleur au ventre. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'eux même, la lumière m'aveuglant.

\- Docteur Brennan ?

Un médecin était à ma droite, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Vous nous avez fait une sacrée frayeur. Bienvenue parmi nous.

Je parcourais la pièce des yeux et ne trouvais pas Booth. Il était bel et bien parti. Les larmes montèrent, et sans que je ne contrôle quoi que ce soit, je me mis a pleurer. Le médecin m'informa de la présence de la trachéotomie, je ne pouvais pas parler. Lorsqu'il quitta la chambre, j'étais seule. J'avais une douleur béante dans la poitrine. Ce n'était pas une douleur de mes blessures. J'avais perdu Booth. J'avais perdu ma famille.

Je fermais les yeux et fini par m'endormir après une grosse crise de larmes. A mon réveil, je pleurais toujours. Les yeux fermés, j'espérais intérieurement être définitivement emportée. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre, et quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. J'ouvris les yeux et vis Booth. Il semblait attristé.

\- Bones... tu es réveillée.

Je pensais que la nouvelle lui apporterait plus de joie.

\- Tu as fais un arrêt aujourd'hui. Avant ton réveil.

Je ne bougeais pas. Il s'assit à mes côtés.

\- Est ce que... est ce que tu m'entendais ?

Je ne fis aucun mouvement. Je ne bougeais pas la tête. J'étais en colère. Je ne voulais pas lui répondre. Je cessais alors de le regarder, et fixer le plafond. Booth comprit. Il ne parla plus et resta la nuit. Le médecin nous informa qu'étant donné que je pouvais respirer sans aide, ils retiraient la trachéo. Cela ne prit que peu de temps et lorsque je fus a nouveau amenée dans la chambre, Booth attendait. Je pouvais parler a condition de chuchoter et d'y aller en douceur.

\- Tu es parti. Dis je.

Booth semblait perdu.

\- Avant que mon coeur s'arrête. J'ai tout entendu, tout senti. Les baisers, les paroles, les larmes... tout.

Il me regardait d'un air abattu.

\- J'essayais de toutes mes forces de revenir. Et tu as juste cessé de m'aimer.

Je n'arrivais pas a contenir mes larmes.

\- Tu as dit bonne nuit et tu es parti. Alors j'ai décidé que je devais arrêter d'essayer de revenir. Et mon coeur s'est arrêter.

\- Tempérance... Je me sentais coupable. J'aurais du abattre Conor avant qu'il n'est le temps de quoi que ce soit. C'est de ma faute si tu es là.

\- Il n'empêche que tu as laissé tomber. Tu partais. Tu n'as même pas pris ma main.

Booth attrapa ma main.

\- Je pensais que tu ne reviendrais pas.

\- Alors tu m'as abandonnée.

Booth passa des heures à mes côtés, me suppliant de comprendre. Mais il ne me comprenait pas lui même.

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

\- Prête a rentrer à la maison docteur Brennan ? Demanda le médecin.

\- Oui. Plus que prête.

Il me tendit un papier a signer, ce que je fis, et je pris mes affaires pour rentrer. Booth était venu me chercher malgré les tensions entre nous. Lorsque je rentrais, Paloma était là surveillée par Angela.

\- Ma chérie ! Bienvenue chez toi !

Elle me serra dans ses bras.

\- Merci Angela. Je suis fatiguée, je vais aller m'allonger.

Angela hocha la tête, et je partis dans ma chambre. Je m'allongeais et repensait à tout cela. J'avais passer deux semaines dans le coma. J'avais failli mourir. Et me voila, à la maison.

\- Bones...

Booth entra dans la chambre. Il s'installa à mes côtés dans le lit.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Booth ?

Il souffla.

\- Je voudrais que tu arrêtes de m'en vouloir. S'il te plait.

\- Pendant mon coma, j'ai pensé que je voulais un enfant avec toi. Et me marier avec toi.

Booth me regardait surpris.

\- Je pensais que tu m'aimais réellement. Mais... c'était avant que tu décide de partir.

\- Bones... Je t'aime. Je ne pouvais plus supporter l'hôpital, te voir dans cet état, et me dire que j'avais fais ça. Je ne supportais plus que les médecins me disent que c'était sans espoir. Parce que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi.

\- Alors pourquoi es tu devenu si froid ? Pourquoi.. pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

\- Je pensais que tu ne ressentais rien, que tu n'étais pas consciente de ma présence, que tu n'entendais pas mes paroles. J'étais seulement en colère contre moi Tempérance.

Je sentais toute la tristesse qu'il ressentait émanée de lui. Je pris sa main dans la mienne.

\- D'accord. Dis je simplement, sans trop savoir quoi ajouté.

Il me sourit.

\- Tu le veux toujours ce bébé ? Demanda t il.

\- Oui.


	13. Chapter 13

**C13**

* * *

 _ **Bones POV**_

Booth et moi allions beaucoup mieux. Nous commencions a faire de nouveaux projets, a reprendre une vie normale. Booth et moi avions reparlé d'avoir un bébé ensemble. Je lui avais alors expliqué que pendant les longues heures durant lesquelles j'avais été retenue, j'avais réalisé que lui, Paloma et moi étions une famille. Et que malgré le jeune âge de Paloma, rien ne nous empêcher d'avoir notre enfant. Lui et moi nous aimions profondément. Et ces deux semaines de coma m'avaient changées. J'étais prête a prendre des risques sans réfléchir pendant des jours. J'étais prête à me lancer.

Cela faisait un mois et demi que j'étais rentrée de l'hôpital. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux et avais pris le temps de me reposer auprès de mon bébé. Paloma faisait une sieste pendant que Booth et moi étions allongés l'un contre l'autre dans le lit.

\- Je n'ai pas eu mes menstruations. Lâchais je soudainement.

Booth se décala légèrement.

\- Menstrua... Quoi ? Comment ça tu ne les a pas eu ? Depuis quand ?

\- Eh bien... J'ai une semaine de retard.

Booth semblait réflechir.

\- Tu penses que...

\- Lorsque nous avons copuler, le jour où je t'ai avouer vouloir un bébé, nous ne nous sommes pas protéger. Et cela fait plus d'un mois.

Un énorme sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

\- Tu es enceinte ! S'exclama t il.

\- Non. Pas de conclusions hâtives. Nous devrions faire un test d'abord.

Booth sauta hors du lit et se prépara rapidement.

\- Je vais en acheter un. Ne bouge pas.

Il sortit presque en courant. Paloma se réveilla lorsque, à cause de son enthousiasme, il claqua la porte. Je la pris dans mes bras et l'emmenais dans ma chambre. Attendre Booth fut long, car même si je me contenais au maximum, j'étais très excitée à l'idée d'être mère à nouveau. Booth arriva et me tendit le test. Il m'embrassa et je partis dans la salle de bain. Après avoir profondément respirer, je pris le test et urinais dessus. Je le posais sur le lavabo et me lavais les mains. Je ne regardais pas le test. J'avais trop peur d'être déçue. Je sortis de la salle de bain, Booth m'attendait devant la porte.

\- Le test est sur le lavabo.

\- Alors ? Demanda t il, impatient.

\- Je n'ose pas regarder. Et il faut cinq minutes pour avoir le résultat.

Booth me regardait avec amour.

\- Seras tu déçu si il est négatif ?

\- Non. Dit il. On a tout notre temps Tempérance.

Les cinq minutes passèrent rapidement. Booth alla chercher le test avant de revenir vers moi.

\- Alors ? Demandais je.

Il sorti le test de derrière son dos et regarda en même temps que moi.

\- Positif ! Criais je. On va avoir un bébé !

Booth laissa exploser sa joie. Nous allions être parents. Je n'avais jamais vu Booth aussi heureux.

\- Je t'aime Tempérance.

Booth et moi avons alors commencer a préparer la naissance du bébé. Les mois passaient rapidement lors d'une grossesse et nous voulions que tout soit prêt pour la naissance.

 _Plusieurs mois plus tard_

Annoncer la grossesse à nos amis avait été un moment magnifique. Tous étaient très ému et heureux de voir qu'après tout ce temps à nous chercher et a comprendre que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre, et qu'après tout ce que nous avions vécu, nous avions enfin réussi. Paloma allait être une grande soeur, Parker être à nouveau grand frère. Entre temps, il avait accueilli un petit frère du côté de sa maman qui avait accouché d'un petit Patrick Cameron. Nous étions absolument heureux. Tellement heureux que nous avions décidé de nous marier. Et après une grossesse pleine de surprises, Christine Camille Booth et Marianne Joy Booth virent le jour. Nos jumelles. Nos filles.

* * *

 ** _C'est ici que la fiction s'arrête officiellement. Elle sera désormais classée en Complete mais je pense ajouter un chapitre ou deux un jour. J'ai déjà 3 idées de nouvelle FF Bones en tout cas. N'oubliez pas de cocher Follow pour être au courant de nouveaux chapitres._**


End file.
